Boiling Point
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: Tea's had a crush on Kaiba for a long time. So did Serenity. But as they silently fight each other, what happens when they steal each others hearts?


**Boiling Point**

_ForeverSapphire _

I know I should be up dating...I've written a chapter for all my stories that have to be updated... but for Feel The Wind, I think I made Musica too evil. Also, my other YuGiOh story, Powdered Snow, was supposed to be a one shot! That's why it's taken me s long. Someone told me that they had been waiting three months for an update. I don't believe that it has been that long. I remember updating at the beginning of the month of April. It's May second... Sorry I made you wait so long. School is out of my mind... I'm an overacheiver, when I get a bad review, I try to change the story, to suit every single person! But I'm learning from others, to understand to just try my best. Anzu, especially! Don't let anyone ever tell you that Anime can't teach! I wrote her name as Tea here. Shizuka is Serenity. I wanted to write Anzu, because I'd be using the Japanese version, I know of a website that tells the difference between the dubs. It helps with writing a lot. Sorry this was so long! Thanks for reading, and now for the story!

Oh, wait. Tea and Serenity aren't...well, _bi_, not to say anything is wrong with that...they're just unsure...Does that make any sense? Well one ends up with Kaiba. You guys will see. Because one will realize that... one person in front of her is really the right one. Oh, you get to vote. There's more love between them then fighing. Silent fighting. You'll see. This was very important. A good writer usually doesn't have to explain like this...

**Disclaimer**: I...don't own YuGiOh... but I own the plot...but you guys get to vote for their fate! Mmmmwwwaaahahahahaha! We win! We rule! (Hee, got that from my friend Kasumi-chan...)

* * *

Tea's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag by the little ornament that hung from it. 

"Tea' Gardner at your service!" She smiled as she walked. Cars flew past on the busy street in Domino city.

Serenity giggled from the other line.

"What's up? I've missed you so much!"

"Me too! School's been crazy!"

"I know, finally some peace!" Serenity laughed as she said that.

"Yeah, the guys are all sleeping. _Every. Last. One. Of. Them. _It's 10 am! And Mai's on vacation! In Hawaii!"

"Well, a lady never stays in bed after 10! Hey, Hawaii? What a spring break she must be having!" Serenity growled and dropped her self backwards onto the couch.

"Would you like to go shopping with me?" Tea asked hopefully.

There was a pause.

"Serenity?..." Tea asked into the phone.

"I'm all ready! Where will we meet? I'm dying here!" Serenity screamed with excitement.

"Domino Coffee Shop..." Tea replied with a laugh.

Serenity met Tea with a hug at the coffee shop. (It's the same place Tea had that date with Yami, but in the English dub they removed the Domino Coffee Shop Logo.It looked a lot like Starbucks.)

She had her hair in a long ponytail, her bangs left out. She wore white shorts, a T-shirt, and a short sweater on the out side. (Would you think Hilary's style from Beyblade?)

"Lookin' good, Renie!" Tea smiled.

"Thanks, you, too!"

They took a seat and read a magazine Tea had bought on the way. They scooted their seats together.

"Hey! 2005's Sexiest Men!" Tea laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Serenity flipped through pages while Tea sipped her drink. And she nearly choked on it.

"Serenity? Kaiba's in here! The magazine!"

Serenity laughed and nearly fell over because of the look on her face.

It was somewhere between shock, and a lab mouse expecting to get cheese, but an injection instead.

They read down the list. - Yami was right under Kaiba. The girls guessed they rated by money, too. Didn't money and social life run Hollywood? There were articles under their pictures. Kaiba's wasn't too special - CEO at age seventeen. (And what a hot seventeen he is!) And of course, how everyone wants a piece of him. Tea's straw flew out of her drink at Yami's bio.

* * *

"They think we're what?" Yami rang from the other line. 

"You tell him, Serenity." Tea sighed.

"Sure thing, girl." She took the cell from her."Hey, Yami... ummm...you and Tea ever... I mean besides dating..."

"Dating?"

"It was not a date! We're just friends!"

The entire shop turned around to stare.

"...That was...loud." Yami said.

"Battle City didn't hear you. Could you say it again? Serenity gave her a look. (A Sango from Inuyasha, watching Miroku flirt, giving a "you're-being-stupid-and-it's-not-working" look.)

"Anyway..."Serenity continued. "This magazine thinks you're with Tea."

"You woke me up for that? I don't have a problem with it..."

Tea heard. She blushed. Just friends. Just friends. Friends.

"...Oh, would you like to go shopping with us?"

"...shopping?"

"...We'll buy you a cookie."

Tea opened a new straw. "You're using my minutes." She said with a monotone.

"We're at Domino Coffee." Serenity smiled.

"Sure, I'll be there! ...Yugi doesn't want to come. He's still sleeping... He'll be with us in spirit. Bye, girls." He put down the phone.

"Wow, Yami is a lot more out-going!" Serenity's eyes brightened.

Tea raisd an eyebrow. "Sweetie, that was Yugi. He's only coming for the cookie."

Serenity slowly mouthed the word "oh."

There was a long pause. Tea decided to come out first. "...I sat here with Yami..." She stared out the window.

Serenity placed her hand on Tea's. the brunette looked at her and smiled.

"Don't let the heart break ruin your friendship." Serenity offered.

* * *

Did you like it? I know what you'll say, I have to go into my characters more. But the point was to leave you guessing. I didn't slack off that much. Well, Yugi's a trickster, and Yami's a heart breaker! Also, did I add too much of my opinion into the writing? Ooooohhhhhhh. Review, please, you'll get to vote by the later chapters, because it makes no sense to the story to do it now. Besides, you'll just pick your favorite. 

_Sapphire-chan_


End file.
